Household appliances typically comprise one or more components responsible for the electromechanical operations of the appliance. For example, an oven can include an appliance management component having a printed circuit board (PCB) with memory, as well as a user-interface component, such as a control panel or keypad, for a user to issue commands to the oven.
Food items can undergo changes in appearance during a cooking process, and it can be beneficial to track these changes or monitor a current state of a food item to prevent overcooking or overbaking.